


Less than perfect

by Olympya



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympya/pseuds/Olympya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Insurrection. Baths just aren't that comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than perfect

“Jean – Luc, your foot is sticking into my side!”

“I can’t help it Beverly, the bath isn’t exactly wide enough for my feet to go anywhere else. Besides, I didn’t complain when you so selfishly claimed the non-tap end for yourself.”

“I did not. You told me to go ahead and make myself comfortable. So, I went ahead and made myself comfortable. You could have come up here and sat with me, but you chose not to.”

“I didn’t want your hair in my face again. It sticks to my cheek and it tickles my nose.”

“Well, I’m afraid you’ll just have to deal with it. You keep telling me how much you like it long, you can’t complain about it just because it doesn’t suit you.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love your legs?”

Meeting his eyes, I catch the glint within. My eyebrow rises in response and my lip pulls up to the side, daring him to attempt his best.

“Don’t try and distract me Jean–Luc, you won’t get around me that easily.....oh!” His hand runs up my calf and grazes the thin skin on the back of my knee.

“Do you still care that my foot is sticking into your side?” Raising my leg out of the water, he places a kiss on my ankle and proceeds to drag his tongue up to caress the thin skin at the base of my knee.

“Hmmmm?” I’m struggling to recall if I can actually feel his foot at this point. It’s pointless however, his tongue has made an eddy of my thoughts and I couldn’t care less if there was a knife in my side, as long as his lips continue as they are.

“-Beverly?” His voice infiltrates the back of my mind. But it is the smile on his lips that breaks through my senses. He knows exactly what he’s doing to me. He’s enjoying it!

His hand rotates my leg, and he leans forward so that his tongue can caress the back of my knee. My knee jolts up, causing the water to slosh up the sides and the bottom half of Jean-Luc’s head disappears under water.

“Beverly!”

“You took me by surprise!” Laughing at the sight of the now spluttering captain of the _Enterprise_ , I place both hands on his neck and pull him towards me. Brushing my lips against his, the scowl dissolves from his face and he opens his lips to me. His urgency makes me moan, but it’s swallowed as his tongue enters and starts exploring my mouth. Something within me stirs as his tongue runs along the back of my teeth and I resist the urge to clasp his head to me. The sensations this man can produce with his tongue!

The urgency to feel more of him causes my hands to drop to his shoulders and ease their way down his back, feeling the muscles underneath. The strength within comforts me as I explore the contours they create. He pulls his lips away from mine and follows his hands with his eyes as he tangles them in my hair. The ends are wet and messy from the bubbles. I should have tied it up but my intention was to wash it. Until Jean-Luc joined me that is.

Remembering how soothing he finds having his hands in my hair, a smile graces my face before his lips land on mine again. The need to explore causes my tongue to slip into his mouth and my lips pull back into a grin as his tongue meets mine. He never has been able to keep his tongue from getting involved.

His tongue teases mine and a sigh escapes my mouth as I taste the wine from dinner upon it. One hand slips past my shoulder and delicately moves around to trace the curve of my breast. The distance between us becomes obvious as I attempt to press myself closer to him. If this is to go any further, we’re going to have to rearrange.

Reaching for the sides of the bath, I reluctantly break the kiss and pull myself up onto my knees. It’s not ideal, but it should allow for more physical contact. Leaning forward to resume our kiss, I press my body to Jean-Luc’s and slowly guide him backwards.

“Ow.”

“What now?” Not bothering to retrieve my lips from his.

“I appear to have a tap in my back.”

“So?”

“Beverly....”

“Why Captain, you’re not willing to put up with a little discomfort for me?” Purring, I plant a trail of kisses towards his earlobe and lavish it with attention.

“I wouldn’t call a tap in my back a little discomfort.”

Frustrated, I pull myself back and watch as Jean-Luc moves himself into the middle of the bath. He takes hold of my legs, a grin on his face and pulls me towards him; onto his lap. Curling my legs behind him, we’re still not comfortable, but it’s going to have to do. I’m not moving position again.

A thumb grazes my hip and long awaited desire rushes through me. His other hand moves around and moulds to my butt, while his thumb continues to trace the sensitive skin of my hip bone. He kneads my flesh, pulling me closer to him, as I nip the skin of his shoulder blade. I can’t stop the sly grin forming at the sigh it elicits.

I can’t wait anymore. I need to touch him. Sliding back from his lap to allow more room between us, I pull my legs up to the side of him. Sliding my hand over his chest, pausing as I reach his thigh, I tentatively brush my hand across it, watching as he reacts. Awaiting the intake of breath that usually accompanies such an action, I lift my head to look upon his face.

“Beverly?”

“Mmmm?”

“Your foot is in my side...”

I give up.


End file.
